Lost Memories
by SoProValencio
Summary: The second chapter of Thomas' life, where his world comes crashing down around him. If you haven't read Team Fortress Memories, the first one, Thomas is a gamer who especially likes TF2, when Team Fortress 2 actually exists in his reality, he actually is pretty unaware! He goes on with his life while BLU tries to kill him because of his relations with RED. Ramona-r made the cover.


p style="border: 0px; margin: 0.4em 0px 0.5em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"Two months later after the heavy's death, Thomas Vipermyn (The Medic) was been playing TF2 when he picked up an unusual smell, a burning smell. His mother and father were good cooks and rarely did they burn any food, if they did though, it wouldn't last long. His mind started to wander back towards the game but then, suddenly the room temperature started rising as every second went past, it must have been a fire. Thomas got up and started to wander towards the fire/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"Thomas hears a scream as he walked towards the flickering flames, it was high pitched, it was his mother. He started to run towards the kitchen which lead to his mother and father and saw what he never wanted to see, surrounding was a ring of flame and in the middle, his parents, his mother and father./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"Running back down the stairs, the fire had grown more bold and tried to take him, he ducked, dodged and weaved past all the fire as he bolted for the door, pulling the knob, realizing he needed to push the knob and pushing it, not grabbing one precious possession, he knew that his life was more important then a computer./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"Breaching outside, he sprawled out onto the grass. He stood up and watched as fire trucks pulled up, trying to extinguish the fire. Thomas in the heat of the situation, forgot that his parents were inside and now remembered. Thomas tried to run past the fire fighters to save his parents but they blocked him and wouldn't let him through for his safety. He started to cry at the thought that his parents are possibly dead and when the fire was extinguished fully, a fireman with a lumberjack beard bent down and asked Thomas if he was okay, he wasn't okay with the fact that his parents were possibly dead./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"Thomas felt someone touch him on the back and he turned around, it was his parents! They were there, in the flesh. Thomas ran into their arms and hugged his parents, they were all right! Thomas asked his parents how they survived, and they said that they just kept the flames away from them at all costs by throwing water at the fire, etc./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"What were they going to do now that the house was burnt down? They were now homeless and had nowhere to sleep. The fireman that had attempted to comfort him came to the reunited family and said some words that comforted them/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;""We can give you a temporary home to live for now, until you guys are on your feet and can afford a new home."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"The family sighed, and followed the fireman to the truck/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;""We'll give you a lift to your new home."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"As the family drove away, two men, one dressed in an impeccable suit of blue who was smoking a cigarette and flicking a knife, leaning against a crumbling wall, the other one dressed in a red hazmat suit and gas mask, it was a pyro and spy from the red team in Team Fortress 2, the ones who set the fire! Thomas was unaware of that but it was the truth./p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;""We may have burnt the house down and the job is done, but we didn't kill the medic! Who cares, his life is in ruins! I can get him when I can..."/p  
p style="border: 0px; margin: 1em 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 26px; background-color: #000000;"The spy and the pyro laughed as they hopped in a van and drove away, laughing as they went back to their base./p 


End file.
